Stop Laughing!
by FluffyCanada123
Summary: England and America play video games! England finds to his annoyance that he sucks. Terribly.


**Yay! My first one-shot! So basically Arthur and Alfred are playing the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System). It is kind of like the first version of Wii, with cords and larger pixels. Hopefully it isn't too confusing. My brother is obsessed with old pieces of technology so he has one and we play it sometimes. It's actually really fun. This one-shot is based on what we once did (But without the fluff of course.) I never did get to see the elf… Please Review! I've never written something like this before. **

England sighed. That idiot America was calling him again, asking if he wanted to play some stupid video. I'll show him, England thought. This time he wasn't going to give in to America. England was going to spend the day finishing all of his long overdue paperwork. England heard the phone ring again and he winced as the voice mail came on.

"Yo Artie! Tony found this awesome video game in my basement! It's like almost as old as you! Anyway, since it is super old, I thought you might like to play it! Call me when you give up pretending not to want to go!"

England's eye twitched. He was not pretending! He had a nice pile of lovely paperwork! And for the love of flying mint bunny, would the idiot stop calling him Artie! It was completely unprofessional! England snarled. And what the hell did America mean by calling him super old! Video games have only been around for around forty years! Suddenly England's rant was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey England! It's your brother Scotland! Do you want to go to the bar? Me and Wales found this awesome bar where if you drink enough whiskey, they give you a prize! The last guy they gave a prize to died from alcohol poisoning! Isn't that awesome! So I thought since we are countries we could win it! I wanna get a priiiiize!"

England stared at the door in horror. Maybe playing video games wasn't so bad. England threw the door open pushed passed Scotland. "Sorry, but I'm meeting America." Scotland stared at him with a confused expression. "I thought you hated America?" England winced at that. Since when was Scotland interested in his life? "My boss is making me go. You know, actual work? On second thought, you might not understand that concept." Scotland just stared after England and said, "Whaaa?"

England collapsed against America's door, breathing heavily. CRASH! Oh yeah, America always left his door open. England was sprawled in America's doorway. His was face red when America came running to see what the crash was. "Dude! I didn't realize you would come so quickly! Wait, why are you on the floor?" England glared at America. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Dude." England said through gritted teeth. America just shrugged and slung England on his shoulder. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" England pounded his fists on America's back. America calmly said, "Duh, I'm bringing you to play video games with me. Isn't that what you came here for?"

England was dumped on the couch like a sack of potatoes. "OW!" America just laughed and muttered something about wimps. "Artie look! I found the NES!" America held up the controllers proudly. England was extremely confused. "What the hell is an NES?" America beamed. He had been waiting for England to say that. "It's this really old video game! It was the first model Nintendo made!" England looked at the controller again. It was kind of similar to what America normally made him play. He sighed. This outa be fun, he thought. "What game are we playing?"

"KUNG FU!" England stared at America. "It's called Kung Fu… And that's what you do? _Such _an original title." America smirked. "Artie, this _is_ the original." England just shook his head and muttered that America was an idiot. "An idiot that's going to kick your ass!" America said enthusiastically, not really paying attention to what he just said. England grinned, "In your dreams, little boy! Prepare to get crushed!"

America shouted with delight. "Told ya Artie!" England frowned at the screen. That was impossible. There was no way America had beaten him again. It was a ridiculously simple game. All you had to do was click A for punch, and B for kick. The only enemies on the first level were turban men, throwing knife men, and the sword boss guy. (Those were America's labels.) So far, England had yet to get past the bloody knife men. "It's impossible!" England shouted. "Why aren't my kicks killing him!" America burst into laughter as England was killed. Again. "Dude, I knew you were bad at video games, but this is pathetic. Your perception sucks! You can't even touch the knife men!"

England snarled at him. "This game is rigged! Those bloody knife men suck!" America laughed harder. "I don't the knife men are the ones that suck Artie." England threw the controller at the screen. "This game is trash! AND STOP CALLING ME ARTIE!" America stared at him in shock for moment, before a thought struck him. America slowly smirked. "I would have thought you would liked this game, _Artie. _After all, there are magical creatures." England eyed him warily. "What magical creatures-DIE YOU AMERICAN IDIOT! GO SWORD GUY! GO SWORD GUY!" America had been fighting the boss on the screen while he was talking to England. "KILL HIM! DIE! DIE! KILL THE BLOODY AMERICAN!" America killed the boss and turned to England, his mouth hanging open.

"Jeez, I didn't realized you'd get that into this game." England was just ignoring him and trying not to kill the TV. America smiled. "Anyway, before you started rudely yelling at the TV, you asked me what magical creatures there was. In the third levels, there are bouncing elves." England's eye twitched. He did really want to see that. Although, that might be unrefined to think they were the cutest things he had ever seen. England looked back at the screen and saw that America was fighting the boss on level two… "GO AMERICA! KILL THE BLOODY BOOMERANG TWAT! DEATH TO THE TOSSER!

"Yay! I got the third level!" England watched the screen intently, not paying attention to America. Suddenly a green elf appeared on the screen and bounced on America's character and killed him. There was total silence, and then England burst into laugher. "It, It killed you!" America sulked. England fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. "It wasn't even a very good elf! The pixels suck! It _killed _you by bouncing! I want one!" America frowned and glanced away. "Like you could do better…" He muttered. England was rolling around on the floor, trying to stop laughing so he could breath. "Stop laughing Artie! It isn't funny!" England nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes it was! And I'm never going to stop! Not ever!"

America looked down at him and smirked. "Never? Not ever?" England nodded again, not noticing the look on America's face. Suddenly America pinned England to ground and whispered in his ear, "Not ever?" England was still giggling, ven with America on top of him. "Never." America smirked down at him and kissed England. Hard. Needless to say, England stopped laughing.


End file.
